Jimmu Medium Tank
The Jimmu Medium Tank is an obscure tank of the Imperium used extensively by the Imperial Japanese Army and Imperial Guard Regiments recruited from the Sub-sector alongside the more-widely used Leman Russ Battle Tank. The exact year of production of the tank is not known but by judging by the namesake, it is well after Tenno Jimmu’s death. The tank is produced exclusively at the Forgeworld Tanegashima. The Jimmu II eventually succeeds the Jimmu for frontline duty. History Early History The Jimmu Medium Tank's plan was found on a Standard Template Construct, meaning the design predates the Imperium like much of its fighting vehicles. It's earliest known deployment was before the Age of Strife and was one of the earliest fighting vehicles locally produced with the rest imported from Forgeworlds such as Lucius. Although the superior Leman Russ Battle Tank has been available for two millenia, it saw continued usage as the tank named after the founding Tenno and propaganda purposes. Modernisation The lackluster armament for combat against superior tanks were noted, relegated to support roles and hunters for lighter vehicles. It was mostly ignored due to symbolism but attention was finally given by the Imperial Japanese Army tank crews supported by key members of the Imperial Guard. Examples from from Tarakia were looked at, particularly at their M1 Abrams variations for their expertise in tank combat in various terrains and most notably in urban landscapes. The completed upgrade was christened the Jimmu Kai. Production of the modernised Jimmu Kai is done in Forgeworld Tanegashima and East Prussia. Characteristics The armour of Jimmu is weaker than the Leman Russ, half the thickness of the latter, making frontal assault with one single tank too dangerous and better used with cover and act as sniper fire. The average maximum speed of the tank 45km/h with full equipment, notably able to handle terrain rather well and elevation and depression that’s amongst the best. Jimmu also possesses the same scanners and auspex as the Leman Russ and shares a lot of parts. Armament Jimmu The basic armament of the Jimmu is the Type 5 Autocannon on the turret and the hull-mounted Heavy Bolter. The Type 5 Autocannon has a superior rate of damage, fire, quicker aim times and better reload times compared to more widely used designs. The hull-mounted weapon can be changed to a lascannon like the Leman Russ and sponsons similar to an Adeptus Astartes Predator is available as well. Optional upgrades similar to the Leman Russ are also used such as camo-netting, searchlights, extra armour and dozer-blades. Jimmu Kai The Jimmu Kai replaces the Type 5 Autocannon with the 12cm autoloading Battle Cannon for better offence and penetration rate. The biggest addition will be the armour of the turret, receiving reinforcement at the front with sloped reinforced plating. Side armour has been improved to provide better protection from the side and especially for the tracks. Jimmu Kai-E The Jimmu Kai-E is an export variation of the Jimmu Kai. Parts and weaponry are modified to Soviet specifications such as the 12cm autoloading Battle Cannon replaced with a 12.5cm autoloading version. Jimmu Kai-W The Jimmu Kai W is the second export variation of the Jimmu Kai. Parts and weaponry are set to NATO standards. Deployments Operation Grizzled Protector Maronite Mutiny Specification Users * East Prussia * New Empire of Japan * Levant Arab Republic Foreign Counterparts Gallery Type 5 2.jpg|A detailed blueprint of the Jimmu Medium Tank. Jimmu Kai 2.png|A Jimmu Kai of the Imperial Japanese Army. Jimmu Kai LAR copy.png|A Jimmu Kai used by the Levant Arab Army. Jimmu Kai Full.png|A full blueprint of the Jimmu Kai. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Fighting Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Armoured vehicles